Screams that came from the basement - A KaVi two shot!
by Divyaa2612
Summary: She lived in their house, she walked around the house every night, she watched them together, she lived in the basement and her screams that came from basement shook the whole house upside down. She was dead, years ago. A KaVi two shot with different genre! True KaVians wouldn't wanna miss this. Welcoming everyone else with warm heart, hoping to give you a good read!
1. Chapter 1

**" The battleline between good and evil runs through the heart of every man."**

 **\- Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn**

* * *

Truly said, amidst of all the technical modernisations and advancements, a thought lies stillnot fully justified or proved by science or it the stories of Bhangarh fort of Rajasthan or mysterious screams ofKaka, mala wachwa ( Uncle, save me.)belonging to Narayan rao Peshwa out of Shanivar wada, Pune. The thought of god and demon lies unexplained.

Yes, god and evil both exist. Call it satan, demon, spirit, ghost or anything. People tend to accept the existance of god and decline from accepting that ghost exists -existanceis the word, if god can exist for watching over us or rescuing us from trouble, why can't the demon exist to hunt us?

The bottom line being, god and evil both have their fair share of occupance in this world, it's upto ushumanswhich one's path we follow.

CID Inspector Kavin and Purvi totally rubbished the hearsay from various people regarding their new home before moving in after their wedding. The rumor of the house being haunted by the caged spirit of a lady named Resham. Kavin and Purvi, the newly weds worked in CID Mumbai, their job was to stop people from believing in such stupid ghost stories. The couple didn't believe in ghosts or witches, niether did they believe in god. They were hard coreatheists. Anything which is not visible to eyes or can be heard by ears, does not 's what the husband and wife believed.

The old wooden door flapped open with a couple of creaks as Kavin carried his wife inside their new abode, the newly weds laughing at an inside joke known only to them.

" Finally! All yours, madam." Kavin told before gently letting Purvi down on the floor.

Purvi's eyes immediately scanned the whole living room before turning to her husband.

" This place needs some fixture. We got to paint the walls, buy some new furniture, get new wooden flooring and-"

" Wait a minute, weren't you the one who wanted a vintage kind of house? I've put an amount of time to find this place only to fulfill your requirements. A big house, country side, vintage?" Kavin interrupted her.

" Alright, fine. Let's leave the vintage feel alone. It's better the way it is. Let's just get it cleaned up and then move in."

Couple of days post the cleaning and pest controlling, boxes were moved in. Kavin and Purvi took a day off specially for setting their home up as per their liking. Both of them extremely happy about everything.

" There's a lot of scrap in the basement. We better get that removed before it gifts us mice and other ugly insects."

Kavin walked in the bedroom where Purvi sat in front of the dresser applying some moisturizer.

" Did you go down there?" She asked.

" I'd pass out if I did, it smells horrible down there, like a thousand mice rotting for years. Actually, it smells like something getting burnt." Kavin told before walking into the shower.

Purvi had just closed one of her favourite books keeping it aside when she saw her husband walking out of the shower, drying his hair.

" Are you tired?" Purvi questioned, climbing down the bed.

"Very." Kavin replied, putting on a t shirt over his head.

" I don't care though."

Purvi whispered in his ear seductively before reverting the shirt off his upper body, letting it rest on the floor. Her lips picked on his, starting off tender but taking not much time to catch fire. Kavin guided their bodies to bed before pushing her underneath him, clothes were taken off, hands set free to roam wherever they wished and lips savouring every ounce of each other. The couple made love to each other till hours before both of them finally worn out, letting the sheets cover their naked bodies before they drifted into sleep.

Somewhere around middle of the night, Purvi felt herself waking up to a wierd sound. As if someone was walking across the hall in circles, the old wooden floor creaking was clearly audible to her. It wasn't Kavin since the man's arm was wrapped around Purvi's waist, pressing her against him under the sheets.

" Kavin, dekho jara shayad koyi billi andar ghus gayi hai." She lazily asked him to shoo away the cat.

" Jaane do na, bhag jayegi apne aap." Kavin wasn't even half awake while saying that.

" Arey, kitchen mein gayi toh sab kharab kar degi. Kavin, are you even listening to me?"

Purvi let out an exhausted sigh before helping herself out of his grip, she pulled on his t shirt covering her naked body before walking out of the bedroom. Her thighs still felt sore due to the vigorous love making, she grabbed a torch from nearby cabinet and searched for the cat. To her dismay, there wasn't anyone outside the bedroom. Next moment, she checked the kitchen just to make sure that everything was on it's place. Relieved, she turned around only to spot a shadow quickly passing across the stairs, followed with the sound of footsteps climbing the staircase.

" Aye! Kaun hai?"

Purvi hurried her way out towards the staircase and scanned the entire area, up and down, left and right. Not a single fly to be seen. She was quiet sure about hearing the footsteps though. Being the cop she was, she searched the whole house for another ten minutes, finally returning back in the bed next to her husband to get back asleep.

Next morning, Purvi woke up to the aroma of hot coffee before finding her husband seated in front of her with her morning coffee.

" Good morning, Misus Khanna." Kavin smiled before pecking her lips.

"Morning." She smiled back.

" Aap ke liye coffee, batana kaisi bani hai?" He handed her the mug.

After taking the first sip of her coffee, Purvi nodded her head in approval.

" Seekh rahe ho, Kavin. Not bad."

Kavin chuckled before pulling her in his arms. Although he made a number of efforts to get that morning coffee right, he still didn't her finish it as they found themselves making out already. It was only three months past their marriage and the couple wasn't ready to get out of the honeymoon mode.

Kavin and Purvi met each other in CID, he was her senior and she kind of had a crush on her since day one. Seeing each other everyday and random talks only brought them closer, eventually making them fall for each other. Kavin made it very clear to her that she washis meant everything to her and she felt no different. After a year of dating each other, Kavin and Purvi got married.

" Duty pe bhi jaana hai, chalo bohot hua." Purvi chuckled before pulling away from him.

"Shower sex?" Kavin raised an eye brow at her.

" Are you crazy?" Purvi laughed.

" It's a real time saver."

Purvi couldn't help but laugh out loud as she let him take her to the shower.

* * *

Couple of nights later, Purvi stired in her sleep uneasily. For an early January night, the bedroom felt unusually humid to her. Purvi turned to Kavin, who slept like he didn't feel the heat at all. Purvi sat straight in bed, trying to get rid of the humidity. That's when she spotted something crawling across the passage outside of their bedroom. Instantly, her hand went to the drawer where rested their service guns. With her gun clutched firmly in her hand, she walked out of the room to shoot dead what ever it was.

Sudden intense banging of door startled her as it came from downstairs. Seemed like the crawling creature got stuck somewhere. Purvi carefully climbed down the staircase, aiming the gun in front of her. She followed the banging which lead her towards the locked basement door. A huge metal lock assured zero possibilities of anyone being inside of that door.

Considering the whole incident as one of her random wierd hallicunations, Purvi turned around to go back to her bedroom. In front of her, right at the corner near staircase, a woman sat staring at Purvi without batting an eye lash. It took a moment for Purvi to realise that a woman was actually sitting in the dark few inches away from her, staring right at her with her white dead eyes.

Purvi's hand tightened on the gun as she brought it forward, aiming at the woman in front.

" Kaun ho tum? Aur andar kaise aayi?" Purvi questioned.

The woman in front of her just stared back in answer.

" Suna nahi maine kya pucha? Kaun ho tum? Kya chahiye tumhe?" Purvi repeated, a bit of anger mixed in her voice.

What Purvi saw next sent a chill down her spine. The woman moved her hand around her body, hooking both of her arms around her own legs as she started sobbing. The woman started sobbing and the sound of her sobbing echohed in Purvi's ears. The woman started crawling towards Purvi, revealing her brutally burnt face and hair, sobbing nerve wreckingly.

Purvi screamed before shooting bullets at the woman crawling towards her.

" Purvi!"

Kavin came running downstairs as he found his wife standing near the basement door with a her gun in hand, shaking terribly.

" Purvi, kya hua? Tum theek toh ho? Tum goli kyu chala rahi thi?" Kavin asked, embracing her in his arms.

" Kavin, w-woh, waha-waha"

Purvi pointed towards now empty corner near the staircase.

" Waha kya? Kuch nahi hai, Purvi. Tum, tum theek toh ho? Tumhe kahin laga toh nahi?"

Purvi's eyes didn't leave the spot where she encountered the crawling woman as Kavin picked her in his arms to take her back in the bedroom. It was real, it happened for real. She wasn't dreaming nor hallucinating. The question was how did the woman get inside their house? What happened to her? Where did she go? Why was she sobbing and most of all,who was she?

* * *

" Jaan, are you sure about staying all by yourself? I can ask Shreya or Tarika to stay with you till I come back."

Kavin glanced at Purvi while putting on his black leather jacket.

" I'll be fine. Don't worry. Tum bas apni conference pe dhyan do aur jaldi wapas aao."

Purvi smiled before throwing her arms around his neck, eliminating the little distance between them.

" Pichle kuch dino se tumhe ajeeb ajeeb ehsaas ho rahe hai, Purvi. Aise mein mujhe tumhe akela chodna sahi nahi lag raha. Main Shreya ko bula leta hu na, ya phir tum chali jao uske ghar?" Kavin wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Kisi ko bulane ki zarurat nahi hai, baba. Main theek hu. Ek din ke liye kyu kisi ko pareshaan karna. Tum bas jaldi se jao aur jaldi wapas aao."

Purvi pressed her lips to his, engaging them in a short but passionate kiss. Kavin left for a conference with ACP and few of his fellow team members. That evening, Purvi was determined about finding out the truth of that woman. She litreally stired the whole house upside down to find a clue about her but in vain. She expected some thing! Some photograph or a paper or any identification but no, she found herself in nothingness. Exhausted, she made herself a cup of tea as the clock hit eight of the evening. While sipping the tea, it clicked her that the only place she didn't go through was the basement.

Damn, how did she miss the basement!?

Finishing her tea, she reached her room and opened Kavin's drawer where he had kept the key to basement's door lock. She was well aware of the fact that Kavin wouldn't like it at all if she walked herself onto the bed of thorns, but she had to find out the truth.

" I'm sorry, Jaan."

Purvi mumbled before walking to the basement. With a torch and gun in her hand, Purvi inserted the key in keyhole and unlocked the door. The moment she pushed open the door, this awfully foul smell hit her nose, making her cover her nose with her duppata. She walked down the basement with her torch, it was pitch dark. A few rats ran past her feet, startling her a bit as she reached the bottom. It was pin drop silence before she felt a tap on her shoulder from behind.

Purvi came across a young girl dressed in red lehenga-choli, red chuda and sindoor on her forehead.

" Tum yaha kyu aayi? Tumhe yaha nahi aana chahiye tha. Bhago! Jaldi bhago!" The bride yelled at Purvi.

Another tap was felt by Purvi as she directed torch in the direction, another woman stood with a mangalsutra tangled around her neck.

" Resham nahi chodegi. Woh tumhare pati ko maar dalegi. Tum bhi humari tarah yaha kaid ho jaogi."

Suddenly, the dark basement was lit up by a bulb hanging from a wall. Purvi wished the darkness was better as she found herself standing in a place surrounded by eight to ten women, screaming and howling to death.

" Tumhe yaha nahi aana chahiye tha."

" Bhaag jao yaha se."

" Woh aa rahi hai."

" Woh tumhare pati ko cheen legi."

" Usne humare pati ko bhi maar dala."

" Woh maar degi."

Purvi's gun fell down from her hand as the screaming of women became too loud, so loud that was beyond hearing capacity. Suddenly, the basement felt extremely hot, as if it was set on fire. All the women in basement started banging their bangals on the ground, crying their lives out. Purvi's brain stopped working as she felt herself backing away, she ran towards the door wanting to get the hell out of there. Right when she thought she made it, the door slammed shut right in front of her face.

She was locked.

She was trapped.

Drenched in sweat, shivering to death, Purvi banged on the door trying to open it, hoping someone would listen to her. All of a sudden, she felt all the noises and screams die down behind her. With much courage, Purvi turned around to find the basement pitch dark. No women, no light, no screams, nothing. Tears rolled down her eyes as she couldn't understand what was going on with her.

A faint sound of sobbing grabbed her attention, the same kind of sobbing she heard that night. Only the voice was different. Purvi, with the last ounce of courage left in her body, walked downstairs holding the torch in her shaking hand. Entire basement was empty, nobody to be seen. In an aloof corner sat a female figure, draped in white saree. Purvi couldn't find her voice to ask her who she was, her feet kept taking her closer to the weeping girl.

When she was right behind her, the weeping girl turned her head and Purvi went absolutely cold. Plain dead.

Purvi saw her own self in front of her, draped in a white saree, her forehead void of sindoor, her hands completely empty as shattered pieces of red bangals surrounded the weeping girl. Purvi saw her own self, sitting in front of her as a widow.

The girl on floor pointed towards the wall, Purvi's heart almost stopped as she heard the widow say,

" Resham ne maar dala..."

On the wall, hung Kavin's lifeless body with a rope tied around his neck, blood dripping out of his nose and mouth, his chest brutally scratched with knives.

Purvi felt a loud scream escape her mouth before she felt everything spinning around her. She collapsed on the ground before everything went black.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : So, this was the first half of two shot! Let me know how was it? Also, I'd like to appeal all of my readers to turn an absolute blind eye towards Batman/Samaira Raichand/Nimmi who ever it is. Trust me, it'll only result in good! It's not like the first time we've had these kind of maniacs on ff, we've handled it before and we'll handle it now too.**

 **Let me know how was the shot! One last thing, unneccessary negativity will be deleted straight away, if I delete your review, the only reason will be that I DISAGREE with your opinion. If you want to question my guts, you're free to do so. I know my gut way better than you and I don't need to prove it to you ;)**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Here's the update! Monday, 9.26 PM. A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO WAITED AND I'M BEYOND GRATEFUL. I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE BY A DAY.**

 **Guest : Thank you! Thank you for correcting me without any abuses or hate. I really appreciate that. I'll make the corrections right after posting this chapter. Let me know if this chapter needs any correction too! Love, love! :)**

 **Anika : You know what, you're actually right. From today, I won't mention a specific day. I agree to everything you said except the pity thing. Lastly, thanks for being a loyal reader, I'm indebted to you for sticking around. I _really_ hope to see you again on my upcoming updates as well. Love ya :) **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Purvi found herself in her bed next morning as soon as she opened her eyes. She felt her head still heavy and a bit of pounding around the temple. She tried to move and sit right up in her bed.

" Hey, it's okay."

She heard her husband as Kavin hurried towards her, sitting next to her in bed. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her gently into his embrace.

" Kavin, tum kab aaye?" Purvi asked, glancing up at him.

" Aaj subeh." He answered.

Purvi stared at him for a moment before all the incidents of last night flooded back in her mind, making her unusually uncomfortable.

" Kavin, where did you find me?" She asked, pulling back from his embrace.

" In the living room. You know, waiting for me to come home is romantic. Waiting for me to come home in the living room and passing out on the cold floor without anything warm to cover you up, _not romantic at all._ You could've fallen sick, Jaan-"

" Wait, what? living room?" Purvi's eyes went wide.

" Yeah, I came home this morning and you were on the floor like you passed out or something. Are you okay?" Kavin enquired.

" But how can you find me in the living room when I was locked in the basement!" Purvi spat, unable to figure things out.

" Basement? Purvi, the basement is locked and the keys are in my drawer. You were on the floor this morning, completely unconcious. Moreover there was nobody except you in the house to lock you up in the basement."

Purvi ignored her husband's words as she jumped out of the bed, rushing downstairs towards the basement. She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the locked door of basement.

" Purvi, what's wrong with you? You-you don't seem okay to me. I think we need to see doctor Desai." Kavin spoke, soft with his words as he neared his wife.

" Kavin, I swear I took the keys from your drawer last night and went down in that basement. There were women inside there, crying and yelling! They were warning me about this girl, what's her goddamn name, haan! Re-sham!"

Kavin didn't understand a word coming out of his wife's mouth, to be honest he didn't like it either. He was an agnostic man to his core and so was Purvi, her blabbering about such silly paranormal stuff dismayed him.

" Okay just, just relax. Let's get you some rest. You're not feeling well, Jaan. All the women and Resham stuff must be nothing but a nightmare." Kavin held Purvi by her shoulder blades, directing her back to their bedroom.

" You don't believe me, do you?" Purvi stopped in middle of her tracks.

" Jaan, come on. Do you really wanna have this talk right now? Look, this might be a little harsh for you but why won't you just agree to go upstairs and sleep for a while till you get all of this rubbish out of your head." Kavin was blunt with his words.

" You think I'm mad?" Purvi glared at him.

" When did I say that? Purvi, please! Do you even hear yourself when you talk? Who are you? You're a cop! Our duty is to stop people from believing in all this stupid ghost shit. What ever happened to the Purvi I've been knowing all this time? The one who was an agnostic like me! Who didn't pay one shit to all these non existing paranormal stories?"

" Kavin, I've seen her. I've felt her presence in this house, around us. She's watching us, she's after us! In middle of the night, I feel like there's someone walking around the house when you're sleeping right next to me. Our bedroom feels too humid in the month of January. I see a girl staring right at me from a corner. Then all of a sudden she starts crying and-and crawling towards me! I've seen all this with my own eyes and after what happened last night I'm pretty sure that all these things are real! I'm not unwell nor am I dreaming.. Why won't you even consider what I'm saying for once?"

Purvi was disturbed, and tired. At that moment, all she wanted was Kavin to just believe her. Kavin on other hand was still firm on his opinion.

" I wish I could, Purvi. I won't though. Ghosts, witches, spirits and even god, do not exist for me. So I'm booking an appointment for you with doctor Desai and you're coming with me."

That was it. Purvi was too mad at him to face him any further moment. She walked off, leaving him alone in front of the locked basement.

* * *

Purvi found her way to a church nearby. Now this was a very difficult call for Purvi, as she had been an absolute non-believer of god as well as ghost throughout her life. In fact that was the prime point which connected her to Kavin before anyone else. Both of them strongly believed that anything which cannot be seen to eyes or heard to ears, does not exist. Considering which Kavin's arguement wasn't totally wrong. After all, he didn't come across any paranormal activity, she did.

" Father, I need your help."

An hour later, Purvi returned home along with father Christopher De souza, a priest from the church she went to earlier.

" Please have a seat, father. I'll get you some water." Purvi offered kindly, before walking to the kitchen.

Kavin already waited for her in the kitchen. She glanced at him once before grabbing an empty glass from the shelf.

" Seriously Purvi? You bring a priest to our home? For what? For helping you with your stupid hallucinations? Isn't it getting a bit too much?"

" Listen, if you don't believe me, I can't help it. I won't force you. But I'm definately not gonna let that bitch get to you or me, and for that I'll do every possible thing that I can. Got it?"

Purvi was a stubborn lady, she was the one who never gave up. She'd fight till the very end, when it came to her and Kavin's safety.

" Father?" Purvi called for father D'souza when he wasn't seen in the living room.

" Over here."

She heard his voice and followed it which lead her to the basement. Father D'souza stood in front of the locked basement. She kept the glass of water aside before walking up to him.

" Father, this place is exactly where I saw her for the first time. I heard loud bangings from the other side of door, and then I saw her, she was in that corner next to staircase." Purvi told him.

" This basement.. it has a lot of negative energy in it. I can sense it." Father spoke.

" Like what?" She asked.

" Death. A lot of people have died in there, including her. Their spirits are caged in there, they want to be set free. Who else stays here with you?" Father enquired.

" My husband." Purvi answered.

" Did anyone of you open this door?" He asked.

" Yes, my husband did for cleaning and pest control. After that, I went down there too. That's when I saw all those women dressed as brides, crying and mourning." Purvi shivered at the memory.

" You guys gave them access to the whole house."

" Who do you mean by them?" Purvi asked.

" Those spirits. Let's go, I'll explain you."

A while later, both of them were seated in the living room sipping on some hot tea.

" I see you don't have a single religious symbol in here. You're a hindu right? Don't you have an idol of lord Ganesha or Om over here?" Father asked.

" Nope, my husband and I are atheists." Purvi answered.

" See, that's the problem with people. You don't have to be a blind worshipper to have these things at your home. You see, Jesus, Allah and Ishwar are one and the same. We call them gods but what is god? He's not a person or an entity. God is an energy." Father explained.

" God is a powerful, positive energy which protects us from the evil and negative energy. There's no such thing as ghost either. Those are the spirits which are ruled by one powerful source of negative energy. It's totally upto us, humans, whether we let these energies take over us or keep them beneath us. That's why we teach people to embrace the positive energy, the energy of god. That's what the Geeta, Kuraan shareef and Bible say."

Purvi listened to Father's words very carefully.

" This house is under demonic haunting. There are lot of negative energies in here, trying to get to yot two. Since there's no sign of god, that only makes them stronger." Father said.

" So, what can we do?" Purvi asked.

" We need an exorcism. You'll have to meet a paranormal team to collect evidences of this house being haunted. The church wouldn't allow an exorcism without evidences. You're a cop, right? You'll have to collect a bit of back history of this house."

" I'll do it. But father, all of this will take time. What if she tortures us till then? How can we fight with her?" Purvi asked.

" I'll suggest you some solutions to keep you and your husband protected from those evil energies till we get to the actual exorcism." Father assured.

" That'll be great." Purvi sighed in little relief.

" First things first, you need to keep some religious symbols in your home. Specially in this living room, your bedroom and kitchen. It could be anything, idols of hindu gods or Jesus, or even holy cross. Remember, they're one and same. The fight is between good and evil, not any specific god and evil. Make sure you get those idols blessed from the temple and church."

Purvi nodded taking a note of it.

" Negative energy is represented by darkness, and darkness can only be defeated by light. Whenever you feel the energy or the spirits around you, say "In the name of God" I ask that a capsule of light be cast around me to seal and protect me from any energies, entities or influences that may be detrimental to me. Fill my aura with the light and love of God! You can use any prayer but you must say " In the name of God" and visualize the white light filling your body." Father explained.

" Yes father." Purvi replied.

" Light sage or incense and walk through every room, making sure to trace every doorway, window and all entryways. Pay special attention to closets, corners, including ceiling corners. Let the smoke fill the area, to make sure every part of the house has been smudged. You can also pray while doing this. You can use incenses like Frankincense, Myrrh, Sandalwood and Pine. Note it down."

Purvi noted everything down on a paper.

" Lastly, holy water. Catholics and non-Catholics use holy water as protection from ghosts and evil entities. Cast the water in the sign of a cross in front of entryways, windows and throughout the entire house while , Purvi.. all these things will only spread positive energy around this place and it'll piss the hell out of those negativties." Father smiled, making Purvi chuckle.

" I'll get all of this and start implementing from today itself." She smiled.

" You seem very strong, my child. Good for you. You gotta be fearless, 'cause your fear will only strengthen those negative energies. Also, try to convince your husband too. He's unprotected and in danger. They might get to him before you even know."

* * *

Around seven in the evening, Purvi left with Father D'souza to get the needed stuff. Kavin was still very annoyed and disturbed by Purvi's behaviour. To him, all of this was needless. Purvi was hallucinating and she needed to see a doctor in stead of a priest or shaman. Kavin was going to talk to her about it and change her mind.

He walked downstairs to make himself a cup of tea. He entered the kitchen and started preparing for the tea, he was taking out the tea bags when his hand found a small piece of paper over the shelf. He pulled it out and it had something written over it.

 _I'm sorry._

Kavin kept the note in his pocket assuming it to be from Purvi. He made the tea and sat over the table. That's when another note caught his attention.

 _I love you, I want you._

Kavin couldn't help but let his cold demeanour melt down a bit, after all they loved each other. He kept that note in his pocket as well. The unusual change in temperature didn't go unnoticed by him as the humidity started bothering him. He left half of the tea unfinished before walking upstairs to take a cold shower. To grab some fresh clothes he opened the closet, only to come across another note.

 _I'll get you._

" Yeh Purvi bhi na.. Pehle ladhti hai aur phir achanak se kuch zyada hi romantic ho jaati hai." Kavin mumbled before placing all three notes on his nightstand.

Grabbing the clothes he stepped into shower, stripping off his clothes he turned the shower on. Cold water soothed him as he couldn't stand the humidity. He was scrubbing himself when he heard the bedroom door open.

" Purvi, Jaan you're back?" Kavin called from the shower.

He heard the door being shut before heavy footsteps approached to his direction.

" I got your notes. I think we both need to sit and talk it out. How about going out for dinner?" Kavin asked.

" _Got you."_

A voice whispered in his ear and he knew, it wasn't Purvi's.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Okay! Yes, there will be a third part to this, which will be the final one.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **I'll update soon!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hello everyone! Here's the final chapter of this story. No words can describe the level of your patience and tolerance with my delays. Thank you so much for still keeping up with me! I hope you like it, went through a major block before this chapter finally came up in my mind. :) I love you all, you know it.**

 **Priya : Your anger is obvious and I truly apologize to you. Just wanted to tell you as a friend of yours, never beg. On ff or in life outside, the real life. Never beg for anything. Love you lots!**

* * *

Purvi's breath was caught up in her throat as she saw a dark shadow which looked like a woman standing behind a man, which happened to be her husband. The plastic bag in her hand dropped on the floor as she rushed towards the bathroom door.

"Kavin?"

Kavin felt like falling out of a zone, a dark and gloomy zone. He felt his head heavy and pumping as he turned around to face his wife. He stood under the running shower only in his boxers. Unable to process the quick happening of events, he was confused and so vulnerable. He stepped forward and let his body fall over Purvi as she caught him. She heaved in relief before helping him out of the bathroom. She grabbed a towel, starting to dry his dripping hair as he sat on the edge of their bed. That whisper ringing in his ear over and over again.

" Maine suna. Woh mere peeche thi." He blurted abruptly making her look at him.

" Kya?" She questioned.

" Main waha andar akela nahi tha, Purvi. Mere peeche koyi khada tha aur maine uski awaaz bhi suni." Kavin repeated.

" Mujhe theek se batao."

Purvi told him as she sat next to him, placing a tender hand on his bicep. Kavin fixed his gaze on her before narrating the whole experience to her. The chits, the text content written in those chits, how he heard the bedroom door open and close, the sound of footsteps, how he felt someone's presence behind him and the moment he heard that whisper, how he felt like he was being drawn to a foreign entity, as if someone was controlling his mind, slowly taking over his mind and forcing him to obey the unknown force.

" Aur phir?" Purvi asked, staring intently at him.

" Phir maine tumhari awaaz suni aur achanak se sab gayab ho gaya. Mera sar bhari ho gaya aur dard karne laga. Lekin I swear, Purvi, ek second ke liye mujhe aisa laga jaise koyi mere dimag ko control kar raha tha, mujh par haavi hone ki koshish kar raha tha."

It was her. Resham. Purvi knew it and she thanked her stars for bringing her home just on time. She felt indignation raising inside her thinking of that evil spirit trying to take on Kavin, her husband whom she loved more than anything. Her fists curled up in balls as she stared at the floor.

" Do you still not believe me? Do you still think it was one of my hallucinations?" She asked, barely above than a whisper.

Kavin glanced at her, he couldn't deny the existance of a third person in their household after his brief encounter with it himself.

" I believe you. There's something wrong in our house." He answered her questioned.

" Father said there's a lot of negative energy in the basement. Something terrible had happened there. It was locked and when you opened the basement for cleaning, we set her free. We gave her access to our house."

Both of them sat in utter silence before Kavin spoke up.

" Toh ab hum kya kar sakte hai?" He asked.

" Exorcism."

" No way."

The moment Kavin heard the word exorcism, he knew he wasn't letting that shit happen. On other hand, Purvi was confused.

" Tum ne abhi abhi kaha ke tum bhi maante ho, Kavin." She voiced her confusion.

" Haan main maanta hu, Purvi. That doesn't mean main tumhe kuch bhi karne dunga. Ghar mein bhagwan ke photos or idols rakhana, pooja karna, smudging karna yaha tak theek hai. Lekin main tumhe yeh exorcism ya phir koyi jhaad phoonk nahi karne dunga." Kavin replied, firmly.

" Lekin kyu?" She asked.

" Kyuki yeh sab hamare usoolon mein nahi baithta, Purvi. Yeh exorcism, tantrik wantrik.. hum inn saari cheezon ko badhawa nahi de sakte. More over, it's dangerous! Tumhe kya lagta hai, yeh koyi movie hai? Agar kuch ulta seedha ho gaya toh hum kya karne wale hai?"

" Lekin yeh ek hi solution hai, Kavin. She's way too powerful than us. Agar hum ne jald hi kuch nahi kiya toh hum bhi maare jayen-"

" Kuch nahi hoga humein! Do you even hear yourself, Purvi? Yeh Resham ya jo koyi bhi hai, she's dead! Woh sirf ek negative energy hai. Hum dono jeete jaagte insaan hai aur koyi bhi mara hua insaan ya uski aatma hum se zyada powerful nahi ho sakti. Agar hum yun ghutne tek denge toh woh hum pe haavi ho jayegi."

Purvi stared at her husband, drawing in a deep breath as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" So what do you suggest?"

Kavin wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. She was tired. She was tensed about their safety and he was completely known to the fact that what ever she was doing, no matter how stupid and bizarre it was, she did it only for them. To ensure their security. Kavin felt guilty for his previous behaviour with her. He shouldn't have argued with her, he should've at least tried to hear her out once.

" I suggest the other and more practical solution to this. Let's stay and fight her. Let's spread positive energy all around the place. Jo jo saaman tum laayi ho uska use karte hai, aur uss negative energy ko kamjor karte hai. Itna kamjor karte hai ke uska aur hamara muquabla hi na ho sake."

The clock hit eight as Kavin followed Purvi downstairs. Purvi set the plastic bag down and started pulling all the things out one by one. She had brought a few capsules of water, which he guessed was the holy water. She also bought an aspergillum to sprinkle the holy water. Then there were a couple of idols of lord Ganesh, lord Shiva and Jesus Christ. There were small packets of herbs for smudging the house. Purvi had also brought a bunch of lamps along with joss sticks.

She placed the idols on appropriate spots before turning to her husband.

" You still don't approve of this right?" She asked, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

" No, I don't. But if this makes you feel better and confident that we can survive in this house, I won't object." He answered.

Purvi gave him a small smile before stepping closer. She placed her palm on his chest, letting it wander back and forth at a constant pace.

" Is there any chance of you wearing a rosary?" She looked up in his eyes, pulling out a rosary from her pocket.

For Kavin, all of this was unacceptable. He had always been an atheist, he still didn't believe in god or any sort of religious thing. He wasn't able to understand how a piece of necklace with a cross in middle of it was going to protect him or her from the evil entity residing in their house.

" Just consider it a necklace? Wear it for fashion if not anything else? Please?"

At this moment, Kavin wanted to do nothing but co-operate with his wife since he knew she was trying very hard to ensure their safety. Without wasting much time, he took the rosary from her and wore it.

" Thank you, Kavin. It really helps a lot. I've got it blessed from the church." Purvi told him.

" I just hope yeh mujh par acchi lag rahi ho." He made a casual remark making her chuckle.

Now that was a sight Kavin was longing to see. Her smile. In past couple of days with all the paranormal occurrences and their arguments, Purvi hardly smiled. She was too stressed and too exhausted to smile. Seeing her chuckle, genuinely made his heart swell with happiness. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

" Let's go. It's time."

She whispered in his ear, letting her lips brush his earlobe before walking past him and grabbing the smudging stuff. She lit some sage and sandalwood in an earthen bowl, in taking some of the smoke.

" Can I help?" Kavin asked.

" You can sprinkle the holy water around the house while I smudge." Purvi answered.

Nodding, Kavin held the aspergillum filled with holy water as he followed her. Both of them went around the house, in every corner, every room. The smoke filled their house and sprinkling of holy water brought an unusual energy to the place. It was definitely a positive energy. It was the very first time that Kavin and Purvi felt like they were at home. Safe and sound.

It all depends on the vibe really. Humans are too quick to sense the vibe, of a person or a place. They know whether they are safe or in trouble through the vibe that they get. Right now, at the moment, the glowing lamps, idols of gods, cleansing done by smudging and the sprinkling of holy water filled their home with positive vibes.

Their last stop was the basement.

" Chalo chalte hai." Purvi told Kavin as she reached out for the closed door.

" Agar woh sach mein neeche hai toh main bata du, ussey bohot gussa aane wala hai." Kavin cracked another joke, biting his lower lip to stop from laughing out loud.

Purvi let out a small laugh this time.

" Usne mujhe already gussa dila diya hai humein pareshaan karke. Ab uski baari hai pareshaan hone ki. Itni aasani se nahi chodne wali main uss chudail ko."

With that statement, Purvi pushed open the door and walked down the basement. Kavin closely followed her, both of them stood at the center. Purvi blew a little into the pot, making the smoke twice in quantity than before.

" Sprinkle." Purvi told Kavin.

" Where?" He questioned for a specific spot.

" Everywhere."

As told, Kavin started sprinkling the holy water in every direction. The basement filled with smoke. Kavin sprinkled a couple of times before realizing that the water was turning into vapor as soon as it touched the floor or walls. Kavin tried again and again, the water didn't stay even for a second. It vanished in thin air in the form of vapor. That's when it started, the screams. Loud, frightening screams of women and men. To say that Kavin and Purvi weren't startled by the sudden change in surroundings would be a lie.

" Purvi chalo."

" Nahi Kavin, ruko. Woh saamne aane wali hai."

It was very difficult to hear each other over the deafening screams, Kavin had no clue what was his wife thinking. The only source of light in the basement, the bulb started to flicker rapidly and they started to feel humid. It became difficult to breathe.

" Purvi, let's get out of here."

" She's coming! Let's deal with it once and for all."

Kavin knew her too well, she was stubborn and she wasn't going to budge at all. So he had to grab her arm and drag her all the way out of the basement before locking the door.

" Tum pagal ho gayi ho!?" He exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

Purvi didn't respond, just gasped. Her forehead covered in thin layer of sweat as she inhaled and exhaled at a constant pace.

Later that night around two, Kavin and Purvi were literally jerked awake from their sleep due to the loud banging on their bedroom door. It felt as if someone was trying to break the door. The banging was powerful and definitely scary. The couple knew something like this would happen after they barged into the basement, did their little provocative activity and came back. All the smudging and cleansing must have triggered the venom inside of her.

" Dhyan matt do. Kuch nahi hoga. Try to sleep."

Purvi told Kavin as she gave a gentle press to his hand. He nodded as the couple cuddled to each other in the bed, pulling the duvet over themselves. Few moments passed and the banging on door started to fade. It became lesser by every moment. Both of them even fell asleep, Purvi nuzzled her face in the warmth of Kavin's chest.

The clock hit three, the demon's hour of night. When the demons and all the evils are the strongest. The banging began once again, only this time it came from the walls in stead of door. Kavin tightened his hold over Purvi's stomach as he felt her flinching a bit to the ugly sound of banging.

" It's okay, jaan." He whispered in her ear as her back pressed against his chest.

Purvi focused on her breathing, trying to calm down. Father De souza's words rang in her mind on loop.

They feed on your fear. If you treat them the way they deserve to be treated, they'd be powerless. A dead can never be stronger than a human. You're alive. You deprive them from what makes them powerful. Your fear.

Purvi stirred as she changed the side. Now she was facing her husband who seemed worried for her. She gently placed her palm on his cheek, tracing his warm skin with her finger tips. A faint smile appeared on her lips as he realized that she was all good.

The banging from other side of walls continued for another twenty minutes but Kavin and Purvi were least bothered about it. Both of them were too indulged into each other's eyes, trying to read each other, understand each other and most importantly comfort each other.

Kavin closed his eyes when he felt the softness of her lips over his own. His lips responded almost immediately, expressing the urge to taste all of her. Both of their tongues teased each other, generating a strange fire in the pit of their stomach. Purvi pulled back from the kiss, forcing him to open his eyes. He stared at her, confused. She pressed her index finger over his lips as if ordering him to keep quiet and let her dominate him. Kavin wasn't complaining at all, he found her a thousand times sexier when she was dominant.

Purvi lifted herself up from the mattress before positioning herself over his waist with her legs on either sides. As if he wasn't turned on enough already, she let her silk robe slide off her shoulders revealing her alluring body to him. The look in his eyes as he ran his gaze all over her exposed body made her happy. She was wicked when it came to making love. Teasing him, messing around with him, making him wait and torturing him was in her character. Not today though, she wasn't going to mess around with him today because she needed him more than he needed her.

She lowered herself before meeting with his lips again, taking the level of passion and need to a whole new level. The thought of that filthy evil woman trying to harm her man made her blood boil. He was hers and only hers. Parting her lips again from his, she helped him to get rid of his night clothes. Their skins craved to be against each other with nothing in between. He kissed her everywhere, leaving the essence of his love behind on her skin. Her skin felt like satin under his touch and he couldn't consider himself any more fortunate for being the man whom she gave her body and soul. No matter how badly his body was burning from inside to have every single inch of her, he knew how to treat her. In bed as well as in life.

She was the love of his life, he admired how strong she was, physically and mentally. She was fierce and brave. The moment he fell in love with her, he knew he had to treat her like she was the center point of his world and he had no shame in admitting that she was a stronger individual than him.

Purvi gasped for air as Kavin slowly took her in, connecting them as one. He was always a gentle and graceful lover. Despite being a man, a rather tough cop, the way he loved never had a hint of aggression. He always made sure that both of them derived pleasure. He knew how to please her. He knew her all too well.

The loud and meaningless banging coming from the walls vanished to nothingness as Kavin and Purvi made love to each other, careless of the situation.

* * *

Purvi stood watching the dead bodies in front of her, brutally burnt from head to toe in the forensic lab. A fire broke into a garment factory and seven people died on the spot. CID team was investigating the cause of fire and it was found that the fire wasn't just an accident.

While Tarika and Salunkhe spoke to ACP, Daya and Sachin, Purvi stood in the corner, next to one of the seven bodies. The pungent smell was making her stomach churn, she felt like she was going to throw up any moment. She barely caught up on the information the forensic experts were providing to the team. A while later, the team along with Salunkhe were off to the crime spot.

" Kitni der lagegi DNA report ko aane mein, Tarika?"

Purvi asked uneasily, at this point it had really become very difficult for her to breathe in there.

" Bas aata hi hoga. Purvi, you okay? You look very pale." Tarika was worried for her friend.

" Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Purvi replied, trying to sound real.

" Are you su.."

Tarika was interrupted by a phone call from the security.

" I'll be right back. There's a visitor downstairs."

For some reason, Purvi didn't want Tarika to leave. She didn't want to be alone in the lab with seven dead bodies. It wasn't her first time being around so many bodies, she was used to being around them. It was her job. At the moment, this strange anxiety was piling up inside her. Tarika smiled lightly before walking out of the lab.

As soon as Tarika left, the lights started acting funny. Purvi felt a droplet of sweat rolling down her forehead as she watched the lights go on and off over and over again. The forensic lab started to grow colder than usual. Purvi scanned the whole room, looking for some switch. The coldness increased so quickly, she had to rub her palms on the fabric of her shirt to keep herself warm. Something in her mind was constantly asking her to leave the place, immediately. She decided to follow her mind, she turned to leave and that's when her heart skipped a beat. Her throat went dry.

Someone was holding her hand.

Knowing that she was all alone in there, she dreaded to even turn around and see who was holding her back. Without looking back Purvi tried to jerk her hand away from whatever holding it back.

Breathe. Breathe. Pull.

Breathe. Breathe. Pull.

Breathe. Breathe. Pu-

Before Purvi could make the third pull, she was harshly pulled back with double force. Purvi's eyes shot right behind her and what came into her sight, made her heart stop. Her hand was encased in another hand, only it was burnt.

The dead body laid next to her held her hand.

A muffled scream escaped her mouth as she started to pull her hand, trying to free it from the hold. She was distracted by some giggles which registered themselves in Purvi's ears. The light flickered violently as Purvi watched the dead body that held her hand, vibrating as it giggled. Purvi's mind went numb. The burnt dead body was laughing at her, an extremely ugly and gut wrenching laugh.

Purvi was hyperventilating by the time she realized that the laughs had increased and it wasn't just one of them but all of them. Imagine seven loathsomely burnt dead bodies laughing evilly at you, while you're locked with them in a room.

Purvi couldn't take anymore. Her head started spinning, she felt the hand squeezing her wrist causing her skin to split open and blood ooze out of her veins.

Purvi screamed.

She screamed for her life.

She felt a bright blinding light cover her eyes as she collapsed on the floor.

" Purvi? Purvi! Purvi, utho!"

It took Tarika a good minute to bring Purvi back to consciousness as she held her petite body in her arms.

" Purvi, kya hua? Chakkar kaise aa gayi tumhe?"

Purvi opened her eyes to find herself in Tarika's hold. She was sweating badly. She brought her wrist near her eyes and her breath got caught in her throat as she saw not even a single trace of any injury. She checked and double checked but there was nothing. The lights were fine, her hand was fine, the bodies were lifeless.

Purvi had no idea how to comprehend what just happened with her. She had no answers to Tarika's questions. Was it even for real?

* * *

It's okay, baby.

Do it.

Purvi's voice whispered in his ear for the third time as he felt himself being driven to it. Kavin was home, in their bedroom, alone. It started around ten minutes ago when he found himself awakened from his sleep.

His head felt heavy and throbbing like anything. He got out of the bed and started searching for a balm or painkiller. He moved around the room, desperately looking everywhere. Frustrated, he turned to the last piece of furniture left to check. The drawer. He pulled the drawer out and his eyes landed on the small bottle of Vicks. He grabbed to bottle and rubbed some of the balm on his forehead. He reached out to put the bottle back to where it was when his gaze halted on his service gun which rested into a corner.

He stared at it for a good moment, as if unable to take his eyes off it.

Pick it up, Kavin.

Kavin didn't need even a single moment to figure out his wife's voice. It was her. She was whispering in his ear.

Kya soch rahe ho? Gun uthao.

Kavin chuckled to himself thinking of how Purvi was trying to pull on another one of her silly pranks on him.

Uthate ho ya nahi..

This time the whisper was stern. As if she was angry at him for not obeying her. Kavin silently took the gun in his hand. He wanted to look behind him or where ever Purvi was standing and talking to him. He even tried, but couldn't move his head even a slightest bit.

Good. Now put it on your head and pull the trigger.

Why would she ask him to do that? Kavin was baffled. He wanted to protest. He wanted to turn around and find out who it was trying to get him to kill himself but an unknown entity kept him from doing that. Kavin could only feel half of his mind working as the other half was simply numb.

It's me, Kavin. Trust me. Just do what I say.

Kavin was slowly being drawn to the voice that whispered in his ear. He felt the voice was too alluring to protest against it. May be it was Purvi. May be that's what she wanted.

It's okay, baby.

Do it.

Bilkul dard nahi hoga.

Kavin's hand moved the gun point to his head and pressed it against his skin. His finger curled up over the trigger. His mind was clearly out of his control and closed his eyes tightly before pulling of the trigger.

Purvi never thought she'd ever have to slap her husband square on his face. She did though. The moment she saw him all prepared to shoot himself to death, she ran towards him, slapped the gun out of his hand and then slapped him.

Kavin felt like all the air was knocked out of him. He was slapped back into reality as he saw Purvi eying him angrily.

" What were you thinking!?" Purvi hissed.

" I wasn't thinking."

Was all Kavin could say in reply before he crashed on the bed, holding his head that thumped like the worst.

* * *

Miss Pragya Chaturvedi gave the couple a sympathetic glance as both of them sat in front of her looking exhausted. After Kavin's almost suicide attempt, the torture continued for several days. They'd hear screams and cries coming from the basement in middle of the night. In day time, they'd feel someone's presence in the house, watching them. Sometimes they'd hear whispers and almost every night, either one of them would have these horrible nightmares. The only thing that still protected them was their will power, not to surrender to the evil. Also, the religious symbols and day to day smudging restricted the evil from harming them directly but as the coin has two sides, it also triggered and provoked the evil.

Kavin was tired of all of it, he was mentally exhausted. Purvi figured it out in no time and in all honesty, even she was done with all the unpleasant paranormal activities. She just wanted to be alone with her husband, living a decent life. She wasn't going to let any spirit take over their lives and make it miserable any further. That's when she came across the name of miss Pragya Chaturvedi, a well known paranormal expert who helped people to get rid of these dead yet not so dead troubles.

" I may have some useful information regarding your house, mister and missus Khanna."

Kavin and Purvi exchanged confused glances before focusing back on her.

"What do you mean?" Purvi asked.

" Did you do any background check on that house after you started experiencing these paranormal occurrences?" The expert asked, adjusting her thick rimmed glasses.

" We tried to, but there was nothing regarding the house or that girl." Purvi answered.

" Few years ago, there was a talk of this house being haunted preceded by mysterious deaths of people who moved into that house. It was said that the house belonged to a man named Uday Mishra and his wife Resham. Apparently, Resham belonged to an extremely wealthy family and Uday married her to get a hand on her fortune, since she was the only heir of her father's property. Uday manipulated her and once he grabbed all of her wealth, he started mistreating her. She did everything in her control to stop him, she threatened to go to the police. When things got worse, one night Uday took her to the basement and set it on fire. She couldn't do anything to save herself. She was burned alive."

A shiver ran through Purvi's body as she heard the story.

" Few months later, Uday was found dead in the basement, where he murdered his wife. The cause of his death remained unknown. This story was one of the case studies we had when we were aspirants. After Uday's mysterious death, the house was locked for a few years. Couple of families moved into that house after that but none of them survived her wrath. Some of them are dead while some are just.. Mentally destroyed."

Kavin had to take a sip of water to process all the information in his system.

" Can't we just lock her or make her weak or something?" Purvi questioned.

" She's a demon. Even if you restrict her, some day she'll find her way out and I fear that might be your last day. Demonic spirits like her crave revenge. They're blood thirsty. There's only one way to get rid of them and that's by destroying them to non existance."

Pragya's words made a lot of sense to both Kavin and Purvi.

" How do we destroy a spirit?" Kavin asked, coming out a little desperate.

" By hitting them where it hurts. Generally, caged spirits rely on something for empowerment. It could be a particular place or a particular thing. Find out the source from where she gets her power, get's stronger. Destroy that source. It will lead to her destruction."

" Lekin isse pakka woh khatam ho jayegi, right?" Kavin was still a bit skeptical about the idea.

" Har burai ka ek na ek din khatma hota hi hai, mister Khanna. Lekin aap dono ko sawdhani bartani hogi. Woh itni aasani se aap dono ko nahi bakshegi."

" We're moving out."

Purvi drew all the attention to herself as she passed the last statement.

* * *

" I don't believe after all we've suffered so far, hum kayaron ki tarah ghar chod ke bhaag rahe hai."

Kavin expressed his dismay as both of them stood at the doorstep, watching the truck loaded with their stuff go away. Kavin and Purvi had removed the furniture, clothing, food items, gas cylinder and stove, all the electrical appliances and wirings from the house. Everything that could possibly catch fire was loaded and sent away.

Purvi checked her wrist watch and it showed nine. She turned to her husband as he eyed her suspiciously.

" Kya chal raha hai tumhare dimag mein? You're freaking me out."

Purvi wrapped her arms around his torso as she inched closer to him.

" Trust me, Kavin. Will you?" She whispered.

" I already do." He answered.

" Promise me, no matter how ugly or dangerous it gets, you won't leave me. Neither will I leave you. None of us is dying today. The only one dying tonight is that bitch."

As if on cue, the moment those words escaped Purvi's mouth, the dark room void of any electricity or light started to grow colder.

" Let's go."

Purvi told Kavin before turning around and walking into the kitchen, she could hear the whispers again. The faint giggles of women. She calmly walked in the kitchen, grabbing two cans of kerosene and a match box along with a candle. She could clearly feel the presence of an entity behind her, stalking her. She took a deep breath before returning to the hall.

Kavin was alarmed when he saw a feminine figure stalking right behind Purvi, just a few feets away. He didn't panic though. Purvi signed towards the locked basement and he silently unlocked the door. Both of them climbed down in the dark basement as Kavin slowly took the cans from Purvi.

Purvi stopped in the center of basement, she lit the candle and it provided immediate light.

" Show yourself. I know you are here."

Purvi spoke. Kavin slowly uncapped the cans and set them on ground for all the kerosene to run out of it.

" Resham, main tum se baat kar rahi hu. Main jaanti hu tum idhar ho. Agar tum mein himmat hai toh saamne aao."

The basement started to feel warm, Kavin felt his chest getting heavy. As if someone had put weight on him. Was she doing that to him? Was she going to kill him? He was a havoc from inside but he stayed calm.

" Mujhe pata hai tumhare sath kya hua tha. Kitni dardnaak maut mili thi tumhe. Lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ke tum masum logo ki jaane leti phiro. Tum ne tumhare khooni ko maar dala, tumhara badla pura ho gaya. Ab tumhe yaha se jaana hoga." Purvi's voice became louder.

" Yeh ghar ab hamara hai. Tumhe yaha se jaana hoga, suna tum ne? Tumhe yeh jagah aur yeh duniya chod ke hamesha ke liye jaana hoga. Tum ab yaha belong nahi karti."

A loud bone chilling scream echoed in the basement as Purvi's gaze shot up to a corner. There she was. Bawled up against the wall, hugging her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Her body petite and fragile as it vibrated. Purvi glanced at Kavin before tossing the match box to him. She turned on her heel and started walking towards the girl.

Purvi's heartbeat escalated with every single step she took. She halted in front of the girl and her hand shivered as it reached to rest on the girl's shoulder.

The girl stopped sobbing as she her head shot up from her knees.

Purvi froze right on her spot as face-less girl revealed herself.

The girl had no eyes, no nose, no mouth. It was all white.

Purvi couldn't do anything when the girl snatched the candle from Purvi's hand and rubbed it against the wall. That's when someone grabbed her from behind, strangling her neck. Purvi went momentarily deaf as the person who held her laughed the ugliest laugh in her ear. She struggled to free herself by grabbing onto the hand of her attacker and all she could feel was sticky fluid all over her hands.

Her neck was getting strangled, the pressure was increasing when Purvi managed gasp out only one word.

" NOW!"

Kavin lit a bunch of match sticks together and threw it over the demonic figure which held his wife. Purvi felt a sudden exposure to heat as she kicked the women away from herself with all the strength left in her body. She escaped the hold of demon and ran towards Kavin. The basement floor had become too slippery with all the kerosene covering it, Purvi and Kavin watched her burn.

She was hideous.

She screamed and howled like a creature as fire embraced her from all the sides, burning every inch of her. Her blood red, inhuman eyes eyed Kavin and Purvi in a nerve wrecking way.

Kavin grabbed Purvi's hand and ran towards the stairs but an unkown force pulled them back, both of them struggling to fight against it. Purvi felt her neck line getting brutally scratched as blood started dripping out of it.

" This basement, Kavin! Her source!" Purvi cried out loud as the skin of her arm was split open. The demon was feeding off her, trying to take Purvi down with her.

Kavin lit a bunch of match sticks before dropping them on the floor. He grabbed Purvi her arm and rushed upstairs. The demon howled, the burning woman tried everything to save herself as gigantic flames of fire encased the whole basement.

Kavin and Purvi made their way out of the house, collapsing on the ground. Purvi was brutally injured, her neck and arms were bleeding. Kavin had a few burns on his body as well. The couple held each other close as they heard enormous screams and cries come out of the house.

That was the end of evil.

That was the triumph of good.

That was the end of Resham and all the spirits of her victims that seeked freedom.

" Let's keep the fire brigade on stand by. We don't want the fire getting out of that basement." Kavin dared to speak as Purvi nodded. He pressed a comforting kiss to her forehead as he stood up on his feet pulling his phone with crushed screen guard out of the pocket.

Tears rolled down Purvi's eyes as she sat still on the ground, her body bruised and aching. She cried the tears of joy registering the loudest scream, but this time it didn't startle her.

Because she knew, it was the last scream that came from the basement.

 **Each of us has a vision of good and evi. We have to encourage people to move towards what they think is good. Everyone has his own idea of good and evil and must choose to follow the good and fight evil as it conceives them. That would be enough to make the world a better place.**

 **\- Pope Francis**

* * *

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


End file.
